Hey Kallen
by MentalParrot
Summary: "Do you love him?" Kallen finds out that questions speak louder than answers for this witch.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass.

**Author's Note: **I didn't feel like working on Twenty-One Ways. Angst is more my thing, I suppose. Forgive me for any errors. This was done spur of the moment in an hour at 2:00 in the morning.**  
><strong>

**Hey Kallen**

"Hey Kallen." C.C called out to the red-head lounging on the couch. It was one of those lazy days, where one felt like doing nothing at all. It was very ironic since it was the day they were to retrieve Lelouch, and snap him awake from his memory-loss.

Whoever said woman couldn't get anything done was an idiot, since the two had filled the role of leader and accomplished a complicated plan that involved months of planning and preparation with enough time to spare for a lazy day.

Kallen grunted back, being too lazy or busy to give a clear answer.

"Do you love Lelouch?"

A thoughtful pause hung around the atmosphere. Maybe it was the laziness that stopped Kallen from giving her usual fiery outburst of sputtering and spit.

"Enough," Kallen responded, but sensing the eyebrow of her roommate rising, she continued to clarify, "I love him enough."

C.C hummed a bit, flopping back on her stomach, and making a soft creak in the bed.

"I see."

After debating internally for a few seconds on whether or not to open that can of worms, the normally straightforward pilot asked, "...You?"

"To ask that, would be to ask if I'm dead or alive."

Feeling a bit irked and not in the mood to deal with the immortal's usually ambiguous answers, Kallen decided to press the issue.

"Are you dead or alive then?" Kallen retorted back with a snappish tone.

"Are you asking mentally or physically?"

"I'm asking _you_."

"When you say 'you' that means me, and me consists of two parts. Mental and physical."

"Bull." The not-so-immortal girl was now sitting up. "You love him. Whether you know so or not."

"Whatever I am, I'm certainly not ignorant. I'm more clueless than ignorant, and that's saying plenty." C.C waved off airily.

"Oh, but you are. You're making yourself ignorant, while fully knowing you're doing that to yourself. Why don't you do all of us a favor and spare us your riddles that aren't really riddles, but are in fact, silly shams to cover up human feelings that _you_ are afraid to have."

"And so what if I am." C.C's tone became clipped, "What's a poor young female freedom fighter's love life to a centuries old suffering blasphemy of nature. Nothing."

"Then a brilliant exiled prince must be everything, no?"

"For the time being, yes."

* * *

><p>The door slid open.<p>

"Heard you got your memories back." Kallen walked in briskly yet with an air of caution she always had when she talked with the girl Lelouch trusted beyond compare. She was fully clad in her form fitting pilot gear.

"You heard correctly. Congratulations. Your deducing skills have risen up a point. They might actually catch up with your skills in the air if you keep this up for a thousand more years," A green-haired figure drawled, "You'll be dead, but they say effort counts for something."

"You're not going to ask how I even knew your memories were gone?"

"No point in asking for the past."

"Hm."

"Hm?"

"You do know he's going to die." Kallen's blue eyes scanned C.C's amber ones for any sign of life.

"Really. I was hoping for a happy ending where he and I get married, gallop off in the woods, and make forever young, beautiful children that will become immortal soul mates to Suzaku."

"I severely doubt Suzaku will ever consider marrying anything other than Euphemia's picture."

"Pink dye, perhaps?"

"Perhaps."

"You decide on whether or not you love him?"

"Decisions should last forever, and at the least, a lifetime. He, obviously, will not last either."

"But you will- are, I mean."

"I loved many people." C.C starts.

Kallen notices she purposely avoided using 'other' in her sentence, clever witch.

"None like him, however."

The witch's lips curve up at this.

"No. None like him." Her eyes are unwavering, and glinting with something Kallen feels uncomfortable to try and identify.

"Are you sad?" Kallen tries again.

"Mournful? No."

"You haven't answered any of my questions, woman."

C.C throws her head back slightly, and laughs a lilting type of laugh that's musical in a refreshing sort of way, and lingers in your mind just a second longer than most.

Kallen understands a glimmer of what Lelouch sees.

"And _you_, haven't learned your lesson, _girl_."

"Answer it."

"Would it please-"

"Yes." Her red-hair contrasts with her baby blues, making them seem even more steely.

She gives a long sigh, as if wanting to expel out her troubles.

"Enough." C.C leans against a wall, and looks up towards the ceiling. Kallen doesn't find it unusual that her eyes are closed while doing this.

Kallen clicks her tongue.

"He hates that," She doesn't open her eyes. "If you're planning on getting your tongue down his throat again, that is."

The taller girl is flustered as red as her boots are to her hair. Kallen tries to make a dignified response, but all that comes out are strangled sounds.

"He also thinks that when you do that, it makes you look like a chicken, combined with your hair."

C.C hears a low growl emit from the other girl that was decidedly un-chicken like.

"But, it does soften your large fore head, and brings attention to your dimples. That's what he says."

"He also hates it when people don't use measuring utensils when cooking, and likes it when girls have clean, short fingernails. He always straightens out his candy wrapper foils, and prefers it if you unwrap everything carefully so he can have an organized recycling bin."

Kallen snaps back into reality, "Why are you telling me this?"

"So if by the off-chance he survives, and you two get a happily ever after, he won't be chasing after my clean fingernails, and cooking."

"Why would he be chasing after you?"

"Because if I stay, he'll be the one to leave."

"He wouldn't leave you. He would leave anyone. Anyone, except you." As Kallen says this, she resigns to something in herself, and feels acceptance washing over her.

"Everyone has to go someday. But he'll never leave, and I would always stay." C.C opens her eyes, and starts walking towards the exit. "That's the problem."

"You've loved many other people."

"But I've only ever wanted one."


End file.
